


Little Intruder

by felicityollies



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Marcus attempts to sneak in a present. Matthew is not amused. (The Book of Life Spoilers)





	Little Intruder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiaBlackbriar13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!

  


Matthew’s bow moved fluidly over his cello. His fingers dipped up and down the neck as he played. The music of Bach’s cello suite in G played throughout the Clairmont house in London. He sat on the first floor, letting the music flow through the corridors. He could feel the music radiating off of the cello, through his fingers and into the air. Upstairs, his wife was still resting, though he was sure she could hear the soft sounds of his cello. He wondered how long it would be until she came wandering down to inspect. She was a curious being. He loved that about her.

It was not often that he played anymore, but when he did he had a good reason. That morning there were two little souls who needed extra convincing to take a nap.

He peeked his eyes open to see if it was working, but they merely gurgled in response. Mattew would not give in.

The front door opened and Marcus came through, but he didn’t come Matthew’s way. Instead, he seemed to head up toward Diana. Matthew raised a brow but focused his attention on his children.

Bark, bark, bark!

Matthew’s bow startled, but he was sure he didn’t hear what he thought he had just heard. He continued to play as if he hadn’t been interrupted.

A couple of seconds later, bark, bark, bark! Followed by two adults laughing.

He made a squeal across the cello. The twins giggled. Matthew’s jaw set. He sat there, his nostrils flaring.

“Your brother is in trouble.”

Rebecca grinned and Philip sucked on his fingers. Matthew pursed his lips as the barking started up again. He plucked the twins up from their cradle and started up the stairs. The door to his and Diana’s door was cracked. He could hear the whispering inside as well immature giggling. Matthew rolled his eyes and pushed the door open with his foot.

“Do not bother to hide it,” he said.

“We weren’t going to,” Diana said, holding the wiggling intruder.

Marcus rubbed the back of his neck.

Matthew glared at his son. “What is that?”

“A German Shepherd puppy?”

“Why?”

“Why not?” Diana nuzzled the puppy’s face.

“Phoebe and I thought it would be a great present for the twins!”

Matthew’s lip curled and tightened his grip on Philip and Rebecca.

“It’s a puppy,” Diana said.

“It’ll protect them,” Marcus added earnestly.

He continued to glare at his son. Mattew wasn’t sure about the idea of a puppy around the house. They were a lot of work, especially when they already had two children to take care of. He also didn’t want a rambunctious little pup accidentally hurting the twins.

“Nothing is going to happen,” Diana said, “This puppy will grow up, learning to protect them. German Shepherds are very loyal.”

Somehow, his wife always seemed to manage to ease his thoughts.

“Come, let them meet their puppy,” Diana patted a spot on the bed. 

Marcus opened his mouth to speak, but Matthew’s glare silenced him.

He carefully set the twins on the bed. Diana set the puppy down. It wiggled excitedly and sniffed at the babes. Both Philip and Rebecca seemed intrigued by the new creature. Rebecca reached her little fist up to touch it. The puppy licked her hand, causing her to squeal. Philip stared at the pup wide-eyed.

Mattew watched the interaction warily, but it seemed to be going well.

“What is this little intruder’s name?” he asked.

“Matt,” Marcus said.

Matthew growled low in his chest.

Marcus lifted his hands in surrender. “Only kidding.”

“It’s Apollo,” Diana said before Matthew could murder Marcus.

“Look,” Marcus pointed towards the twins.

Matthew was ready to drag Apollo away from his children but calmed as soon as he saw what Marcus wanted him to. The pup had snuggled its way between Philip and Rebecca and now all three were asleep. His heart gave a hard beat in his chest. He couldn’t argue with this. His daughter’s little fist twisted in the puppy’s fur. Philp snuggle close to him. They were both sleeping peacefully when they had been fussy all morning.

“I suppose we can give this a try,” he leaned in and kissed Diana gently.

“You’re welcome,” Marcus mumbled as he slipped out of the room.

Matthew refused to acknowledge him and instead let him leave. He gave his wife another peck on the lips.

“It will just take some getting used to.”

“Mhmm.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: dianasmatthews  
> twitter: felicityollies


End file.
